Once Upon A Stormy Night In Unova
by Derpypug
Summary: Cilan leaves to gather berries for breakfast with Pansage. Ash and Iris are left alone. What will happen on this stormy night? Only Pikachu and Axew know...
1. Ash's True Feelings

The sun rose. Ash like normal was hungry , Pikachu too. Iris stretched her arms out wide as she woke up from her dream ,with Axew by her side, as a dragon master. Everyone was ready for breakfast finally. Cilan said " Pansage and I will go get some berries for our breakfast."

Ash replied with a grin" Great finally. Im starving!"

"Only a little kid would say they are starving!" Said Iris mockingly.

"I'm not a little kid and even if I was then you would be too."

" Am not!"

Pikachu and Axew calmed down each of their trainers.

Secretly, Ash had a little, no a huge crush on Iris only Pikachu and Axew knew not even Cilan had a clue. The only thing wrong with this crush was that Iris was already dating Chilli from The Striaton gym. They had been dating for about a year and Ash could not help but feel jealous.

Chilli boasted alot about his girlfriend, Iris because of this everyone knew about their relationship. Tomorrow ( :o time passes in the anime lol) it would be Iris' and Chilli's year anniversary. Ash thought and thought about how to have Iris as his own until he came up with a master plan.

That night Ash prepared a special tea for Iris all on his own with heart shape balloons and her favourite food, Boiled Magikarp! He asked Axew to wake her up. Axew wanted them to date so he nodded.

Axew woke up Iris and showed her the meal. It was stormy so Ash was freezing and Iris' hair was blowing in the wind. Her mouth dropped wide open.

" Ash?" Asked Iris.

"Yes?" Said Ash.

"Why did you do this? Did Cilan help you?" Asked Iris again.

" I did this because I... Ihafeehingfu." Mumbled Ash.

" You what?" Questioned Iris.

(sigh) " I have feelings for you... I know your with Chilli and everything... But I... I... Still love you..." said Ash.

Iris spoke no words. She just kissed him. Both of their first kisses were their first kiss.

Ash shouted "YES!"

Cilan returned with a handful of berries watching them kiss and he just smiled.


	2. Every couple has it's arguments

The kiss finally ended. They both blushed. Pikachu and Axew were cheering!

" Pika pika chu chu chu pika pika chu chu chu chu pika pika chu pikachu!" Cheered Pikachu

Transation: I knew you could do it Ash! You got yourself a girl!

" Axe axe ew ew ew ax ax ax ew ew ew axew axew!"

Translation: I never liked Chilli. Ash is much better! Yay!

They averted their eyes back to the forest, where they saw Cilan clapping rapidly.

" Well done you two! One thing though, Iris?" Asked Cilan worringly.

" Um... Yes?" Replied Iris.

" What about chilli?"

" Oh great i forgot about him... Oh god how i am i gonna explain this to him." Screamed Iris.

" Calm down Iris. It is all gonna be ok..." Said Ash attempting to comfort her.

" Wait! So we are suddenly dating now!? What is wrong with you Ash Ketchum?" screeched Iris angrily.

" Um... I just thought..." Mumbled Ash.

" Well you clearly thought wrong! I am dating Chilli not you understand!?"

"(sniffle sniffle ) Ok... " sobbed Ash.

" If your wondering why i kissed you in the first place, it is because of the way you treated me with the meal, that was your reward!" Shouted Iris as she walked away from the situation.

What have I done with my life..." Mumbled Ash so no one not even Pikachu could hear him.


	3. A Big Misunderstanding

Cilan rushed over to comfort Ash, " I'm sorry, i should have done something to help." Apologised Cilan bowing his head towards Ash.

" It's ok... I guess... This was between me and Iris but now... She will never love me." Wimpered Ash.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and danced to try cheer his usually cheerful trainer up.

"Not now Pikachu, not now..." Whispered Ash.

Pikachu bowed his head down showing sadness. He hated it when Ash was upset after all Ash was his trainer. That night Cilan stayed up late to clean the buffet since he knew Ash was too upset to help.

"Poor Ash." Thought Cilan " He must be feeling so heartbroken

"Pika pi" pikachu said as if it was sad too.

"Pikachu? What are you doing out here? Let me guess. You are trying to help Ash recover?" Asked Cilan with hope in his eyes.

Pikachu nodded his head, glad that Cilan understood him in Ash's time of need.

Pikachu then spotted Axew's little tail pointing out of Iris's hair wiggling trying to break free from the grasp. Pikachu pulled Axew's tail as hard as he could. He was just strong enough, too strong, Axew went flying across Cilan's head into the pond nearby. He cried out to Iris to come help him despite Pikachu's plead not to. Iris instantly awoke from her deep sleep. this V

"Axew?" She said questioning herself.

"AXE AXE AXE EW EW AXEW!" Axew bellowed to his trainer.

Cilan tried to help Axew but from the back it looked like he was trying To drown him. On the other side of the lake, Iris dived in to rescue her dragon friend. Fortunatly, he was safe but freezing.

" How could you do this Cilan? I thought we were friends. Now I can not trust you or Ash. Why should I even still travel with you?" Said Iris sobbing as she ran away from the people she once trusted.

"Axew Axew Axew Axe" said Axew.

Translation: I'm really sorry.


	4. A Dragon Hunt?

Iris ran and ran as quick as she could through the forest to try find the striaton gym so she could find chilli, her lover. Meanwhile, Cilan and Pikachu were trying to fige out how to explain to poor Ash what had happened.

" How are we going to tell Ash this is the kindest way possible. I do not want it to just be me and Ash, we need Iris as well , she does not trust us though." Wondered Cilan worrying about the couples future.

" Pika pi chu chu pika pi" wondered Pikachu

Translation: I know right. How are we going to explain this to Ash?

Ash woke up. He stretched his muscles and came out of his tent to apologise to Iris. Iris was no where to be found.

" Hey Cilan! Where is Iris?" Asked Ash.

Cilan hated lying. It was not very gentlemanly so he told Ash everything that had happened the night before.

" I understand. We have to find Iris now!" Shouted Ash.

Phone rings " ring ring ring ring ring ring ." Beeped the phone.

Cilan picked up the phone, expecting it to be a junk call, however it was a call from his brother Chilli.

" Cilan, you and Ash come to the Striaton Gym. It is important. Get your butts over here!" Chilli angrily shouted across the phone line.

" Um... Chilli are you ok? " asked Cilan trying to keep Chilli as calm as possible.

" Do you think I'm ok? I have got my girlfriend here saying that Ash tried to date her even though she is already dating me! Do you think I'm ok?" Scowled Chilli with his red hot temper burning at maximum level.

" Um... We will be there at nine o clock. Got it?" Said Cilan.

" Sure." Said Chilli.

Cilan and Ash rushed through the forest as quick as they could. At nine o clock they found Chilli waiting for them.

" Ash I've got a bone to pick with you!" Shouted Chilli.

" Chilli calm down. Iris is a nice gal, I am not surprised that Ash loves her too." Cress said in a timid voice.

This made Iris blush.

" I challenge you to a competion, Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town!" Shouted Chilli!

" A pokèmon battle?" Asked Ash hoping the answer was yes.

" NO! A dragon hunt!" Chilli declared with anger burning in his soul.


	5. Is Charizard a Dragon Type?

Ash searched through his memories, trying to figure out what dragon hunt was.

" What is a dragon hunt?" Said Ash blushing because he did not know.

" You do not even know what one is? That is so stupid! You are stupid!" Scowled Chilli.

" Now Chilli, a perfect gym leader never says mean things about his opponent. Ok?" Stated Cilan.

" Fine I guess... A Dragon hunt is when you find the best dragon type for Iris." Said Chilli.

Cilan stated the rules.

Rule number one: Contestants must find a dragon type and capture it to give to Iris.

Rule number two: The pokemon must also be the same type as your starter pokemon so Ash you need to find an electric and dragon type and Chilli you must find a fire and dragon type. Understand?

" Iris, do you agree with the rules?" Asked Cilan just in case.

" Yep! Because we all know who is going to win. Clue: It is not Ash." Laughed Iris.

" So true!" Laughed Chilli in agreement.

" One,two,three! Go!" Shouted Cilan

The race for Iris' heart had begun.

" I got this easy, all I have to do is find a Charizard, it will obviously win!" Chuckled Chilli.

" Wait! I have a secret plan. I will find a mega stone to mega evolve it. She will be so pleased." Said Chilli with a grin on his cheeky face.

Because Chilli was not very smart, he got out his fishing rod and started fishing for a Charizard.

" Hey! I got a bite!" Screamed Chilli in excitement!

He pulled the rod just hard enough to reveal a shiny Stunfisk!

" Oh great. Just a stupid stunfisk!" Said Chilli.

Just before he let Stunfisk go, an elderly man came up to him and said " I will give you my Charizard complete with a mega stone for that Stunfisk."

At first, he thought the elderly man was being sarcastic and he instantly accepted.

" Here is your Stunfisk! Enjoy it!" Shouted Chilli as he waved the man goodbye.

" Stupid man... I got my Charizard already, the best dragon type in the world!" Thought Chilli excitingly.


	6. Homer Simpson In Unova?

Meanwhile, Ash surprisingly, knew about mega evolution a lot, that is why he was looking for an Ampharos to mega evolve it in to the only electric dragon type known. He was looking in a power plant for an Ampharos where he found an obese man, almost bald eating 12 donuts ( You guessed it, Homer simpson referance)

" Um... Sir? Do you know where Ampharos and it's mega stone are?" Asked Ash trying not to laugh about his size.

" All good things are either at Moe's or kwikemart." Replied Homer.

" Um... Ok..." Said Ash.

Ash walked up to a sign saying Kwikemart and went into the store.

" What can I get for you? Maybe some mega stones with free pokemon with them?" Asked Apu.

" I have no idea how you guessed that but yes , I am looking for The Ampharosite and an Ampharos." Said Ash smiling at his amazing luck.

" Right here! That will be 70 pounds please." Said Apu with his hand out ready for the cash.

All Ash had was 70 pounds so he thought about using all of his money and he chose love over money.

" Here you go!" Apu said as he handed the mega stone and Ampharos over.

Ash made his way back to the forest, only to see Chilli there bragging about his ' Ultra powerful' Charizard with It's fearsome mega evolution.

" Hello again Ashy boy." Snickered Chilli.

" Hello I guess..." Mumbled Ash.

" I bet you have not even got a pokemon, I bet i have won already!" Bragged Chilli.

" Your right!" Said Ash sarcastically.

" Do you even have a pokemon to present?" Asked Chilli.

" Of course! Why would I be here if I did not have a pokemon to present!?" Replied Ash.

" Oh." Said Chilli blushing because he sounded dumb after claiming Ash was Stupid.

" I bet I have the best pokemon!" Said Chilli.

" No I do!" Argued Ash.

" No I do!" Argued Chilli.

" You two, stop being such little kids!" Said a voice Ash instantly identified as Iris.

" He started it!" Claimed Chilli.

" No, you did!" Protested Ash.

" You two!" Shouted Iris.


	7. I Choose You!

" Come on you two slow coaches! I know you are faster than that!" Said Iris running to the field.

" Iris, can we just slow down a bit?" Said Chilli behind the others by at least five meters.

" No way!" Replied Iris.

" Yeah! I can keep up with Iris!" Bragged Ash.

Iris rolled her eyes from Ash and continued running until she found Cilan and Cress.

" Hiya you two!" She said.

" Why hello there. You finally came." Said Cress.

Meanwhile, Chilli was still way behind.

" Charizard go!" Shouted Chilli.

Charizard flew out of it's pokeball and growled louder than a family of elephants trunks all at the same time. Chilli jumped on Charizard's back and flew over to Iris and the others.

" Hello friends and Iris." He said.

" You finally came! Is that your dragon hunt pokemon?" Asked Iris.

" Not yet." Replied Chilli.

" I do not understand. What do you mean by not yet?" Asked Iris confused.

" I mean this. Charizard mega evolve!" He shouted as he tapped his key stone sending myriad zaps of thunder to Charizard. It transformed into Mega Charizard Y!

" This is my entry!" Chilli stated proudly.

" Woah, thats cool." She said mouth wide open.

" Beat that!" Chilli whispered to Ash.

" Oh I will, just you wait and see." Replied Ash with a smile.

" Let me see your pokemon Ash!" Said Iris excited for Ash's attempt for her heart.

" Ampharos go!" Ash said as he through his pokeball revealing an electric sheep.

" That is not even dragon type!" Shouted Chilli.

" It is now! Ampharos mega evolve!" He said as he also tapped his key stone sending out a kaliedscope of colours on to Ampharos's body. Flowing white hair began to emerge from the vivid lights until it finally revealed Mega Ampharos.

" Iris?" Asked Cilan.

" Yes?" Replied Iris.

" Make sure to check with your pokedex what type each of the pokemon are." Advised Cilan.

"Okie dokie!" Smiled Iris happily.

After she had scanned the pokemon with her pokedex she said " Chilli?"

" Yes, let me guess, this is to say I have won? Asked Chilli cheekily.

" No, I am saying your disqualified." Said Iris.

" How?" Asked a surprised Chilli.

" Mega Charizard Y is Fire flying type not fire dragon." Explained Iris.

" Oh aww..." Mumbled Chilli embarrassed and saddened by this sudden discovery.

" I love your Mega Charizard Y. I think it is flying high!" Said a mysterious voice.

" Skyla?" Ash Questioned.

" The one and only! I love your Charizard. It really represents fire and flying types together as one!" The young woman now identified as Skyla said.

It was love at first sight for Chilli.

" Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Chilli.

A simple nod answered the question.

The two couples kissed Skyla and Chilli and Ash and Iris together as one. This all happened because of one stormy night and many risks taken.


End file.
